Jinchuriki Dragón Demonio
by Kurama09
Summary: Godou Namikaze se aventurará en el mundo de los demonios y aprender más acerca de si mismo como el peón de Rias Gremory desconociendo que su familia no eran humanos normales y que el destino del mundo estará en sus manos y que él es el próximo dragón emperador rojo
1. Chapter 1

He aceptado el desafío de un amigo que es fan de animes en la cual me pareció una idea interesante además de que me ha inspirado el creador del fanfiction hollow devil dragon en la cual mezclaba bleach y high school dxd y no como un crossover .

Mi personaje sera distinto de issei será un chico sin perversiones en donde mezclare Naruto y High school dxd (no como un crossover) y donde haré unos arreglos para no ser siempre igual, por decirlo de una manera, pondre personajes de otros animes (chicas) para mi fanfiction, por supuesto habrá un harem como chica principal será Rias.

Espero que mi fanfiction les guste y atraiga su interes. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, se que es corto pero claro tengo que pensar cada momento de la historía para hacerla emocionante.

...

El sol de la mañana se alzaba a través de la ventana, iluminando toda la habitacion con la luz brillante del sol.

Esa luz por descontado afecto a nuestro personaje, sin embargo no solamente la luz le molestaba.

``Godou-kun ya es por la mañana, si no te levantas llegaras tarde a la escuela´´.

`` Aaaahhh '.

Un ruido con un largo gemido llenó la sala seguido con un ruido sordo de un cuerpo al caerse de la cama al suelo.

``Oooooooow... me cai de la cama... de nuevo´´, murmuró el joven.``¿Cuántas veces ha pasado?´´ se pregunto el joven tras levantarse.

El joven abrió la puerta de su habitación con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, se dirigia al baño para mojarse la cara y despejar la mente, además de coger un parche que se tiene que poner en su ojo derecho.

``Aaaaahhhh... que bien sientate mojarse la cara para despejar la mente y para resfrescarse por la mañana´´ dijo el joven tras secarse la cara con una toalla.

El joven estaba buscando su parche, pero se quedo inmóvil mientras se miraba su ojo derecho que era distinto a su ojo izquierdo que era de un color azul claro,mientras que su ojo derecho era de un color rojo como la sangre lo que le extrañaba de su ojo drecho era que tenia como un circulo negro con un aspa negra en ese circulo negro.

`Me quedan bien´, pensó el joven con una sonrisa en su cara.

``Ah, hay esta el parche´´dijo el joven mientras se ponía el parche en su ojo derecho.

`¿Por qué tendre que ponerme el parche?´, pensó el joven, pero el joven rompió sus pensamientos cuándo.

``Godou-kun el desayuno está listo´´gritó su hermana.

``Voy enseguida nee-san´´dijó Godou mientras abandonaba el baño.

El joven bajaba las escaleras con su uniforme ya puesto con una sonrisa en la cara.

``Buenos dias Rinko-nee´´dijo el joven mientras bajaba las escaleras.

``Buenos dias Godou-kun´´respondió una mujer rubia joven sonriente mientras dejaba un plato en la mesa para Godou, para ella y para otra persona.

``Buenos dias Itachi-nii´´dijó el joven a un joven sentado mientras leia un periódico.

``Buenos dias Godou´´respondió un joven de pelo oscuro largo con ojos oscuros con una sonrisa.

(Primera Persona)

Se preguntaran quien soy ya que es mi historia(n/a: para poder describir un poco mejor al adolescente y romper el hielo). Mi nombre es Godou Namikaze, y tengo 16 años (n/a: el cuerpo lo he sacado del personaje de la serie Campione, pero lo modifico a mis gustos desde luego). Tengo el pelo oscuro, como sabran tengo heterocromía tengo el ojo izquierdo azul claro, mientras que el ojo derecho lo tengo rojo con ese circulo negro y esa aspa, pero no me importa pero mis hermanos me dijeron que llevara puesto el parche ya que dicen que es raro, pero no les culpo ya que desde pequeño me cansa-ba muy pronto, sin embargo cuando me puse el parche en mi ojo derecho ya no me cansaba tanto es exreaño.

(Tercera Persona)

La familia estaba desayunando con calma a excepción de Godou que desayunaba un poco mas rápido.

``Entonces ¿como vas en la escuela?´´preguntó su hermana que ella trabaja en un hospital como doctora de quirofano de implantes, ella trabaja mucho y no tenía tiempo para preguntarle a su hermano de como iba tan solo tenía tiempo por las mañanas.

``Bien ... aún trato de acostumbrarme a los tiempos, pero por lo demás va bien´´ respondió Godou entre bocado y bocado de comida notando que el tiempo avanzaba.

``Me voy o si no llegare tarde´´dijo Godou abandonando la mesa y cogiendo la mochila y preparandose para asistir a la escuela.

``Que te vaya bien Godou-kun´´dijo su hermana mientras se despedia de Godou.

`` Adios nee-san ''

Godou se estiraba mientras entraba en el edificio principal de la academia Kuoh, sus hermanos habían cuidado de él desde que sus fallecieran cuando él nació, Godou quería proteger a su hermana y a su hermano porque sabía que era hora de que ahora el tenía que protegerlos, pero sus hermanos les decía que ellos pueden cuidarse ellos mismos.

``Oye, Godou por aquí´´grito un adolescente de pelo castaño en punta con gafas, junto a él habia un adolescente de pelo gris con los pelos también en punta ambos jovenes eran amigos de Godou que el hizo en la academia.

``Buenos dias Endo Saruyama´´respondio Godou con su habitual sonrisa, sin embargo se fio en ambos recibieron golpes por lo que Godou dio un suspiro.

``Fueee... de nuevo estabaís espiando al equipo de kendo y por vuestra apariencia os pillarón y os dieron vuestro merecido´´dijo Godou cayendo una gota de sudor por su cabeza.

``Nosotros estamos en la juventud nuestra son los pechos ni nada más ni menos... ´´dijeron ambos con mucho orgullo pero antes de que pudieran continuar alguien les golpeo con una espada de madera.

``Es vuestro castigo por pervertidos´´dijo una chica rubia con un cuerpo voluptuoso, con coletas lo que hacia que se viera muy hermosa.

``Buenos dias Fumiko´´respondio Godou con una sonrisa en su cara falsa.

``Buenos dias Godou-kun´´respondio Fumiko con una sonrisa, mientras estaban los amigos charlando no se daban cuenta de que alguién los observaba y era una de las dos idolos de la academia Kuoh, Rias Gremory, la chica más popular de la academía, junto a ella estaba la segunda chica más popular, Akeno Himejima.

``Akeno, ¿quién era el chico del parche?´´pregunto Rias mientras observaba al muchacho.

``Oh... ese es Godou Namikaze... es algo popular por el parche las chicas dicen que el parche le da algo de misterio, ¿podria ser Buchou que esta interesada en él?´´pregunto Akeno con una gran sonrisa.

``Interesante...´´

...

``Parece que ya hemos terminado de limpiar la clase,Kiryu-san´´Godou habló mientras recogía sus cosas guardandolas en su mochila, la chica con gafas de pelo negro sonriendomientras ambos abandonaban la clase.

``Gracias por la ayuda Godou-kun´´habló Kiryu con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de él abandonando la escuela.

...

Godou se encontraba andando por un parque mientras se dirigia a su casa con sus hermanos ya que su hermana sabía que a estas horas su hermana ya estaba de vuelta a su casa con su hermano Itachi, Godou observo que había un hombre intentando forzar a una chica de pelo castaño contra la pared, sin pensarlo dos veces Godou avanzó hacía el hombre. Godou lanzó un puñetazo al hombre dejándolo atrás y alejandolo de la chica con una mirada seria que asusto al hombre. Se relajó cuando observo que el hombre estaba como inconsciente, pero noto un dolor agudo en su estómago y observo que tenía algo hecho de luz.

``Lo siento. Eres una amenaza para nosotros, así que he decidido deshacerme de usted de ti antes de tiempo. Si desea guardar rencor, entonces odia a Dios que puso el Sacred Gear dentro de ti´´habló con una fría sonrisa mientras sacaba la lanza de luz de su estómago como Godou se desplomo en el suelo.

`No puedo creer que he muerto debido a que decidí ayudar a alguien... Me gustaria...´pensó Godou con sus ojos cada vez más pesados, pero entonces Godou noto una luz carmesi y en dicha luz había una persona con un cabello largo carmesi hermoso era nada más que Rias Gremory.

``Ya veo. Así que tú eres el que me llamó´´habló Rias ``Parece que algo desafortunado te pasó. Pero no te preocupes´´.

Ella comenzo a sacar piezas de ajedrez ,``voy a recoger su aquí en adelante, vas a vivir para mí´´.

La vida de Godou acaba de dar un gran giro, algo que el mundo entero notara por completoen especial él mismo de como su vida va ha cambiar.

**Y HECHO! decidme gente si os gusta y revisar!**

**Espero que mi primer fanfic os guste y espero yo también que me salga bien.**

**Hasta Pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas gente de fanfiction aqui Kurama09 con otro capítulo de mi fanfiction Jinchuriki dragón demonio haber si consigo que este capitulo sea un poco más largo para su agrado.**

**Asi se me olvidaba el hermano de Godou es quien pensaís es Itachi Uchiha que con el tiempo en la historia explicará porque esta con él, otro detalle que se me olvido es la amiga de Godou de clase Fumiko su cuerpo y detalles del pelo y tal lo he cogido de la personaje de anime Kyoko de la serie Kore wa zombie desu ka?, y otro detalle es si su ojo derecho es un Sharingan que lo ira desarrollando con el paso del tiempo y claro su hermana también tiene sus habilidades por descontado.**

**Bueno vale ya de explicaciones y os dejo con el capítulo número 2 que lo disfruteís.**

**Capítulo 2**

Una vez más como una mañana normal, la luz del sol ha llegado a la que inundo con muchisima luz, pero claro un ruido estropeo el sueño de nuestro adolescente.

``Godou ya es por la mañana´´grito su hermana desde la cocina.

``Ya es por la mañanaaaaaaa...´´Dijo Godou mientras se caia de la cama otra vez.

``Ay... otra vez, me pregunto si nee-san grita mi nombre con el proposito de que me caiga de la cama todos los dias´´dijo Godou con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados pensando pero entonces escucho un gemido sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar un suave gemido de una persona cuando se encontró a sí mismo mirando la cara de una mujer con el pelo carmesi esa persona era Rias Gremory.

`¡¿EHHHHHH!?... Rias Gremory...está desnuda en ni cama... desnuda...´pensó Godou con un gran rubor en sus mejillas y entonces se dio cuenta de que él también estaba desnudo.

`¿Por qué estoy desnudo yo también?´pensó Godou ya que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta entonces recordo que lo habían asesinado la noche anterior movío su mano hasta su estomago y le extraño que no encontrará ninguna cicatríz.

``¡Godou-kun! ¡Despierta!´´le llamó Rinko, Godou se estremecio ligeramente en lo que a su hermana le haría a Rias al estar aquí con él se volvió su ojos captaron los pechos de Rias Gremory.

`Los pechos de Rias-sempai son grandes... ¡ahhh!, tonto se puede saber que estoy pensando no soy un pervertido como Endo o Saruyama´pensó Godou para volver ha centrarse agitó su cabeza para ambos lados para despertar a Rias Gremory.

``Vamos Sempai... tiene que levantarse y vestirse´´habló Godou de mantener la voz mientras sacudía suavemente su hombro,tras observar que Rias se estaba despertando arrojó su camiseta sobre su cabeza mientras empezaba a ponerse el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Rias sacó la camisa que estaba sobre su cabeza mientras que aún estaba somnolienta miró alrededor de la habitación, riendo mientras veía a Godou en un estado un tanto nervioso poniendose sus pantalones hacia arriba, su camisa estaba abierta y parecía tener una mirada de pánico en su rostro.

``¿Godou...?´´ella preguntó, confundido como Godou finalmente pudo ponerse el uniforme cuando se volvió para poder mirarla. Se sonrojó al recordar que ella estaba aún desnuda, se volvio mientras trataba de hablar con un poco de seriedad.

``Usted debe darse prisa y vestirse antes de que unos de mis hermanos sospechen algo... pero vas a tener que explicar las cosas más tarde´´

``Godou-kun, baja ya tienes el desayuno en la mesa´´llamó Rinko, Godou se fijo el parche en su ojo derecho y su chaqueta de la academia.

``¿Por qué...?´´.

``Mi hermana en especial es muy protectora conmigo y mi hermano es lago más tranquilo, pero si mi hermana la encuentra aquí... dirigirá su temperamento ha usted con toda su fuerza y no es un buena cosa... te juró que ella podria ser un Maou con su mirada penetrante´´ habló Godou, recordando y estremeciéndose ante la última vez que él era objetivo de esa mirada. Los ojos de Rias se ampliarón de como ella decidió vestirse ya que no queria conseguir despertar el lado malo de la hermana de su nuevo sirviente.

``Por favor, solamente esperé aquí hasta que la llame Sempai...´´ Godou habló mientras comprobaba que no había otra cosa que tenía que hacer antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él antes de ir a la cocina. Él sonrió tímidamente cuando vio a Rinko con una mirada de severidad con las manos en las caderas mientras que Itachi lo miraba con unos ojos un tanto preocupados.

`` Vas ha llegar tarde a la escuela...´´ dijó su hermana suavizando su expresión a más relajada, Godou se rascaba la parte detras de su cabeza con una sonrisa un tanto con un tono de preocupación.

`` ¿ Quién es ella ? ´´ preguntó su hermana .

` ¿ Cómo lo ha sabido ? ´ pensó Godou mientras se petrificaba, él sabia que mentir a su hermana era casi imposible.

`` No sé de que hablas, nee-san ... es que hoy he tenido problemas para levantarme solamente era eso ´´ .

`` Sabes que engañar a Rinko es imposible Godou , ella tiene un sexto sentido ´´ dijó Itachi con una sonrisa de risa que estaba burlandose de él.

`` Nii-san , eres cruel ... ´´ dijo Godou con un tono de pocos animos .

`` Más le vale no haberle hecho daño a mi pequeño Godou-kun o de lo contrario voy a tner que enseñarle modales ´´ dijó Rinko mientras sus ojos ardían y apretaba el mango de una cuchara de madera y avanzó con un paso firme y fuerte.

`` No ha ocurrido nada , nee-san ... ´´ dijo Godou poniendose en medio con el fin de calmar a su hermana y que no ocurriera nada.

`` Supongo que ella va a querer algo para desayunar´´dijo Rinko, Godou suspiro de alivio, teniendo en cuenta que ha logrado calmar un poco la ira de su hermana mientras se dirigía al piso de arriba a su habitación, abrio la puerta se encontro a Rias vestida sentada en la cama de Godou.

`` No se preocupe Sempai ... Pero es posible que tenga que sorpotar unas cuantas preguntas ´´ Godou habló con la mejor sonrisa relajada que pudo , teniendo en cuenta la alocada mañana .

( En la cocina )

Sentados en la cocina , se respiraba un ambiente bastante incomodo que llenó toda la habitación ; Rinko parecía tener su mirada severa entre los dos , Itachi tenía la mirada relajada en su hermano , Godou trataba de evitar mirar a su hermana y dirigia su mirada a su plato mientras Rias respondió `` Godou-kun me estaba ayudando con mis estudios de anoche ... debimos dormirnos cuando estabamos tomando un ligero descanso ´´ .

Rinko se tomó un momento de tragar lo que tenía en su boca antes de dirigir su mirada a Godou mientras hablaba `` Yo no sabía que Go-kun era tan inteligente ´´

Godou se sonrojó mientras miraba a su hermana ; el sabía que solamente lo llamaba` Go-kun ´ delante de cualquier chica . Sus ojos se abrieron ante la mirada vacía en los ojos de su hermana mientras oía un susurro en su oído que procedía de Rias `` Lo siento ... Parecía que llegaría a ser un problema , así que use mi poder ´´.

` ¿ Poder ? ¿ Qué poder ? ´ pensó Godou cuando se volvió para mirarla , Rias tenía una sonrisa amistosa mientras se volvía a Rinko que parecía haberse calmado con la historia que le había contado a ella , Godou parecía confundido entre las dos antes de saltar ligeramente mientras Rias .

`` No desperdicies la comida de tu hermana ... ´´ Godou se sonrojó cuando terminó su comida , vislumbrando la elegancia de comer que tenía Rias al lado de él.

`` Godou si te quedas mirando mucho tiempo a Rias llegareís tarde a clase ´´ comento Itachi con un torno de burla.

`` Itachi-nii esos comentarios no vienen a cuento ´´ dijo Godou con un profundo rubor en sus mejillas en lo que se rieron Itachi , Rinko e incluso Rias soltó una risa pequeña.

( En la academia Kuoh )

Cuando la pareja llegó a la escuela parecía estar lleno con la confusión y , en especial , miradas airadas de otros estudiantes.

`` ¿ Por qué está con Rias-oneesama ? ´´

`` ¿ Por qué iba a caminar con él ? ... Yo soy mejor estudiante ´´ .

`` ¡ No ! Godou-kun ha sido tomado por Onee-sama ´´ El último comentario era de una de las pocas chicas que le gusta Godou , el joven de pelo oscuro se sonrojó ante los comentarios de la gente ante ese rubor Rias soltó una risita cuando llegaron a las puertas de la escuela , Godou le entregó la bolsa a Rias como ella habló .

`` Voy a enviar a alguién para que después hablar . Nos vemos después de la escuela ´´ .

`` Entendio Sempai ´´ dijo Godou compresivamente mientras intentaba dirigirse a su clase discretamente pero fue pillado por dos personas en particular .

`` Godou , maldito ´´ gritaron Endo y Saruyama simultaneamente intentaron golpear , pero Godou de alguna manera lo vio claramente y lo esquivo , sin embargo se encontro rodeado , entonces escucho una voz en particular que era Kiryu que estaba un pco molesta `` ¿ Cómo ocultaste el hecho de que estabas con Rias-oneesama ? ´´ .

`` No estoy con Sempai ... tan solamente nos hemos encontrado por casualidad , tan solo es eso ´´ reprendió Godou mientras daba unos hacia atrás , con las manos en la defensa como to do el mundo se calmó un poco , aunque sin embargo él sabia que empezarían a difundir rumores .

...

El día escolar de Godou parecía tener un mal rumbo ya que tenía que sopotar los rumores sobre él y Rias , algunos de los muchos le amenazarón de romper con ella o le patearán el culo una paliza . La idea de ellos de intentar patearle el culo lo hizo reir , ya que su hermano le había enseñado a defenderse y unas artes marciales , aunque no entrenaban más lo recuerda todo muy bien .

Godou se preguntaba sobre a quién enviaria Rias para recogerlo mientras estaba recogiendo sus cosas guardandolas en la mochila , entonces escucho una voz masculina desde la puerta .

`` Hola ¿ eres Namikaze Godou ? ´´ Godou se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el que llaman el principe de la academia Kuoh , Yuuto Kiba , las chicas en cuanto lo vieron gritaron de alegría .

`` Si soy yo , puede ser que seas tu quien enviaría Sempai ´´ dijo Godou con un tono de como si no se lo creyera .

`` Sí , ¿ podrias venir conmigo ? ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro , al saberlo Godou recogio sus cosas y siguió a Yuuto , las chicas al verlo murmurarón de si era posible de que Godou y Yuuto fueran pareja , ante tal comentarío a Godou le llego un escalofrío a la espalda .

` Saben que las estamos escuchando ¿ verdad ? ´ pensó Godou con una cara un tanto molesta .

...

Godou siguió a Yuuto mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera del edificio de la escuela y hacia el edificio conocido como el antiguo edificio de la escuela que está rodeada de árboles . El edificio en sí parecía espeluznante y considerada una de las siete maravillas de la escuela , pero era solamente un viejo edificio construido a partir de madera . Godou se sorprendío de que todas las ventanas parecían estar todavía en su lugar , volviendo la mirada a Yuuto , quien habló `` Buchou le he traido ´´ .

` ¿ Buchou ... ? Supongo que se referirá a Rias-Sempai ´ pensó Godou mientras seguía a el rubio de segundo año, mirando con sorpresa como se encontraban limpios los pasillos y las habitaciones vacías por las que pasaban mientras que se dirigian al segundo piso .

Yuuto se detuvo ante una puerta en especial , Godou se encontraba confundido al notar un letrero en la puerta .

`` Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ´´ Godou habló un poco confundido, Yuuto sonrió antes de llamar a la puerta.

`` Buchou , le he traído ´´ dijo Yuuto para que se pudiera oir y enseguida recibio una respuesta de Rias .

`` Entra ´´ respondió Rias , Yuuto entro primero con Godou detras de él cerrando la puerta , Godou se quedo con su ojo izquierdo recorriendo la habitación , observando signos extraños y palabras de todo el salaon de la habitación . Su ojo se detuvo en un gran círculo escrito , para conseguir una sensación espeluznante de toda la habitación antes de que él recogió en el par de sofás y escritorio en la habitación .

`` Él es Namikaze Godou-kun ´´ Yuuto introdujo a Godou, el ojo de Godou se encontró con Koneko que mientras hablaba bajando la cabeza se presento él mismo .

`` Namikaze Godou , encantado de conocerte ´´ dijo Godou , sin embargo Koneko no respondió recordo los rumores de que Koneko no era de muchas palabras , mientras seguía comiendo un plato de youkan .

Godou escucho un sonido que era agua cayendo Godou se preguntaba de donde venía , sus cejas se levantaron al encontrar una cortina de una ducha en el fondo de la sala .

` Aún estare dormido ... Una ducha en un salón de clases que está lleno de signos inusuales y este circulo en el centro ´´ pensó Godou , optó por pezllicarse la mano para asegurarse que se encontraba despierto .

`` Toma la toalla , Buchou ´´ dijo una voz femenina , Godou se preguntaba quien más estaba allí cuando oyó a Rias .

`` Gracias , Akeno ´´ Godou decidio sentarse en uno de los sofás, suspirando mientras recordaba la mañana , su rostro se oscureció por un momento antes de ponerse un poco pálido cuando recordo la mirada de Rinko de esta mañana .

` Me alegro de que Nee-san no entrara en mi habitación esta mañana ... ´ Pensó Godou con un estremecimiento, miro hacia arriba para encontrar a Koneko mirandole con una cara de confusión a él antes de encontrar a Rias mirandolo mientras hablaba .

`` Lo siento . No pude tomar una ducha la noche anterior porque me quedé dormida esa noche en tu casa . Así que tomé una ducha ahora ´´ .

`` No se preocupe Senpai lo entiendo ´´ dijo Godou mientras se rascaba la cabeza , pero se preguntaba de por qué había una ducha en un salón de clases , antes de que pudiera seguir pensando la chica de pelo negro de detrás de Rias se presento .

`` Ara ara ¿ cómo estas ? Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, encantado de conocerte ´´ Akeno se presentó cortésmente con una cara sonriente , Godou se sorprendío de que las dos ídolos de la escuelsa estuvieran en el mismo club , decidio presentarse formalmente .

`` Mi nombre es Godou Namikaze . Encantado de conocerte Akeno-sempai ´´ .

`` Parece que todo el mundo está aquí . Namikaze Godou-kun . No , te llamare Godou ´´ Rias habló , Godou asintió compresivamente , entonces Rias habló .

`` Nosotros , el club de investigación de lo oculto , le damos la bienvenida a usted como un demonio ´´ .

El ojo de Godou se abrío muy sorprendido de lo que acaba de decirle .

` ¿ Un demonio , yo ?´ pensó Godou con una cara de asombro .

Su vida empezara a dar muchas vueltas .

**He aquí el capítulo número dos señores espero que les guste . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capítulo de mi fanfiction Jinchuriki Dragón Demonio espero a todo el mundo os guste este nuevo capítulo . Lean abajo un aviso importante . **

**Capítulo 3 **

En la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto se respiraba un aire un tanto de incomodidad , sobre de todo en Godou , que todavía esta en modo de shock .

` ¿ Un demonio , yo ? ´ pensó Godou otra vez en sus pensamientos , hasta que una voz rompió sus pensamientos .

`` Aquí está tu té ´´ habló Akeno mientral le entrega una copa a Godou que se había recuperado de su estado de shock .

`` Gracias ... ´´ dijó Godou tomando un sorbo de cortesía, que nunca antes había probado el té porque no era de los de beber té , pero se sorprendió por el sabor .

`` Sabe bien ... normalmente no bebo mucho el té , pero es realmente delicioso ´´ dijó Godou con una sonrisa .

`` Ara ara muchas gracias ´´ respondió Akeno como Akeno se echó a reir . Yuuto , Koneko y Rias también se encontraban sentados en los sofas que rodean la mesa de como Rias dejó su propia taza de té mientras hablaba.

`` Akeno , sientate junto a mi ´´

`` Sí , Buchou ´´ respondió Akeno mientras se movía para sentarse junto a Rias , todo el mundo estuvo mirando a Godou Godou empezo ha sentirse nervioso y entonces Rias le habló a Godou .

`` Te lo dire directamente , todos en esta sala somos demonios ´´ dijó Rias

` Sí , definitivamente lo dijó directamente ´ , pensó Godou con una gota de sudor cayendo por detrás de su cabeza , se preguntaba si Rias le explicaría lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior antes de decidirse por el hecho de que no explicó nada y sólo le hizo tener más preguntas.

`` Por su expresión parece que usted no cree lo que le estoy diciendo . Bueno , eso no se puede evitar . ¿ Te acuerdas de la chica de ayer que acabó matandote ? ´´ el ojo de Godou se agrando ante la pregunta mencionada por Rias .

`` Esa chica era un ángel caído . Eran antiguos angeles que sirvieron a Dios , pero cayerón de los cielos porque tenían malas intenciones en su interior . También son enemigos nuestros de los demonios ´´ .

Rias estuvo continuando a Godou para que pudiera entender mejor las cosas `` Nosotros , los demonios , hemos estado en guerra con los ángeles caídos desde hace mucho tiempo , hemos estado luchado por la posesión del inframundo , en el mundo humano se conoce también como el infierno . El inframundo se encuentra dividido en dos zonas la de los demonios y la de los angeles caidos. Los demonios formamos un pacto con los seres humanos , recibimos algo tras realizar su deseo y eso hace que nuestra fuerza aumente mientras que los ángeles caidos han estando manipulando a los seres humanos para eliminarnos ha nosotros los demonios , y también están los ángeles que también vienen a eliminarnos por orden de Dios . Así que la guerra se divide en tres grupos : los ángeles , los demonios y los ángeles caidos , esto ha estado sucediendo desde tiempos antiguos ... ´´ explicó Rias , entonces Godou le interrumpió un momento porque había algo que le inquietaba dentro de lo que le estaba contando .

`` Ah espera un momento ahí una cosa que me inquieta dentro de lo que me esta contando , ¿ qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de tener que asesinarme a mi si no tengo ninguna relación con ninguno de esos tres grupos ? ´´ dijo Godou con una cara de duda en su rostro y confusión , entonces Rias decidio responderle para aclarar sus dudas .

`` La razón por la cual esa ángel caido decidio eliminarte fue debido a que usted eras un ser humano que poseía un Sacred Gear ´´ .

Entonces Godou recordó lo que le había dicho la chica ``_ Lo siento , eres una amenaza para nosotros , así que he decidido eliminarte antes de controles ese poder . Si quieres guardar rencor , entonces odía a Dios que puso ese Sacred Gear dentro de tí ´´ ._

Entonces Rias continuó explicandole las cosas de esa noche `` Ese día fuiste asesinado por una lanza de luz ´´ .

Godou se preguntó si podía leer su mente mientras se volvío de sus pensamientos respecto de lo que era un Sacred Gear , entonces Yuuto decidio responderle para que lo supiera `` Sacred Gear es un poder irregular que se otorga a ciertos humanos . Por ejemplo , la mayoría de las personas cuyos nombres se registran en la historia se dicen que son poseedores de Sacred Gears . Utilizaron el poder de su Sacred Gear para grabar su nombre en la historia ´´ .

` Eso si que es raro ´ pensó Godou , entonces Akeno continuó desde donde Yuuto había terminado .

`` Actualmente , hay personas que tienen un Sacred Gear dentro de su cuerpo . ¿ Sabes esas personas que juegan un papel importante en todo el mundo ? La mayoría de las personas poseen un Sacred Gear dentro de su cuerpo ´´ , entonces Rias habló .

`` La mayoría de los Sacred Gear tienen funciones que solamente son utilizables en la sociedad humana . Pero no son Sacred Gears excepcionales que se convierten en una amenaza para los demonios o los ángeles caídos . Godou levanta la mano y ponla en alto ´´ le dijó Rias , entonces Godou cumplió con lo que Rias le había dicho , sin embargo se encontraba confuso su mano izquierda aún en el aire .

Entonces Rias le dijó , `` cierra el ojo e imagina queeres el más fuerte ´´ .

Godou cerró el ojo izquierdo mientras se imaginaba en su mente por unos momentos , entonces se decidio por Orimura Ichika de Infinite Stratos .

` ¿ Ser más fuerte ? umm ... Orimura Ichika de Infinite Startos ´ pensó Godou , entonces Rias le habló .

`` Luego imagina a esa persona . Ahora imagina una actitud en particular donde esa persona se vea fuerte ´´ Rias habló entonces Godou puso una mirada de parece que decía `` ¿ hablas en serio ? ´´ por un momento antes de cerrar su ojo izquierdo se centró en como llamaba a su armadura .

`` Baja tu brazo lentamente y ponte de pie ´´ Rias habló , Godou hizo lo que Rias había dicho se levanto del sofa esperando siguientes instrucciones .

`` Ahora imita la pose de esa persona , la tienes que hacer copiar correctamente y sin detenerte , entendido ´´ .

Godou no se avergonzaba de esa pose porque no era una pose excentrica como en muchos animes .

Godou se puso de pie tenía su brazo izquierdo en el aire tenía los ojos cerrados concentrandose en llamar a su Sacred Gear .

`` Ahora , abre los ojos . Ya que este lugar está lleno de poderes mágicos , el Sacred Gear aparecerá con más facilidad ´´ . dijo Rias

Godou abrió los ojos , entonces un destello apareció unas luces brillantes que provenían de su brazo izquierdo y su brazo derecho . Godou se asombró de como la luz comenzó a formar en su brazo izquierdo , la luz pronto se iba desvaneciendo para revelar la formación de un guante rojo con una gema verde situada en la posterior de su mano , mientras que en la mano derecha también se formo un guante , sin embargo este guante no era rojo era un guante por una mitad era de color negro y la otra mitad era blanco y al igual que el guante rojo también tenía una gema pero en la mitad negra la gema era de color blanco puro y en la mitad blanca la gema era de color negro como la oscuridad infinita .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ´´ habló Godou confundido y sorprendido mientras miraba entre sus dos guantes , él no se dio cuenta de que los demás también se encontraban sorprendidos .

`` Un usuario de multiples Sacred Gears ´´ dijo Rias con un tono de voz de asombro mientras miraba a Godou y a los dos guantes , Godou sentió su cuerpo cada vez más pesado y empezó a jadear , cayendo sobre una rodilla como sus dos guantes desaparecierón .

`` Parece que usted no puede manejar mucho sus Sacred Gears , pero esta bien ... Esos son Sacred Gears y son los dos tuyos . Una vez que aparecen puedes utilizarlos en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento lo que prefieras ´´ le dijó Rias con una sonrisa mientras Godou se ponía de pie nuevamente se miro ambas sorprendido de que tuviera dos en ambos brazos .

`` Fuistes asesinado por un ángel caído debido a la amenaza que representas ya que tienes dos Sacred Gears y me llamaste cuando estabas al borde de la muerte . Fui convocado por este folleto ´´ habló Rias mientras sacaba un solo folleto , Godou lo reconoció poprque alguien se lo había entregado durante su regresó a casa .

El folleto tenía un circulo magico extraño y un eslogan que decía : `` Vamos a conceder su deseo ´´ Si alguien miraba con cuidado , el círculo mágico en el folleto es el mismo que el gran círculo que se encuentra en el suelo .

`` Este es uno de los folletos que damos . Este círculo mágico se utiliza para convocarnos a nosotros los demonios . Últimamente , no mucha gente saca este círculo para llamarnos . Así que damos estos folletos a las personas que parecen que podrían convocarnos . Este circulo magico es seguro y fácil de usar , ese dia uno de nuestros familiares que se disfrazó como un ser humano estaba entregando esto mientras que tu volvias a tu casa , después de que fuistes atacado por esa ángel caído me llamaste mientras te encontrabas al borde de la muerte , tu deseo era tan fuerte que me convocastes , aunque normalmente Akeno o alguien más de mi familia son los que habrian sido citados ´´ .

` ¿ Un deseo fuerte ? ´ pensó Godou confuso aunque no recordaba su deseo bien del todo , entonces Rias le dijo .

`` Cuando me llamastes y te vi supe de inmediato que fuiste atacado por un ángel caído y que ers poseedor de Sacred Gears , pero había un problema , y eso fue lo que provocó que estuvieras a punto de morir . No solamente los demonios , tambien los seres humanos serian asesinados al instante de ser apuñalados por una Lanza de Luz asi que decidí salvarte la vida ... ´´ habló Rias , Godou entendio que gracias a ella seguía vivo , Rias continuó hablando .

`` Y ahora eres un demonio reencarnado que me servi a mi , Rias Gremory , como mi subordinado ´´ .

Rias chasqueo los dedos y en el momento salieron de las espaldas de todo el mundo unas alas como de murcielago , incluyendo a Godou . Rias chasqueo de nuevo los dedos y las alas desaparecieron de nuevo de las espaldas .

`` Vamos a presentarnos todos y cada uno de nosotros a ti , Yuuto ´´ habló Rias , Yuuto sonrió mientras hablaba .

`` Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto . Al igual que tu soy de segundo año , Namikaze Godou-kun , soy un demonio también , encantado de conocerte ´´ .

`` De primer año Toujou Koneko , encantado de conocerte , soy un demonio también ´´ habló Koneko inclinando un poco la cabeza .

`` Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno , estoy en tercer año . También soy el vice - presidente del club de investigación . Encantado de conocerte , yo también soy un demonio ´´ respondio Akeno inclinando la cabeza con mucha educación , dejando a Rias para introducirse mientras agitaba su cabello carmesi y dijó directamente .

`` Y yo soy su amo , Rias Gremory de la casa Gremory . Mi casa tiene el rango de un duque , vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante , Godou ´´ dijó Rias con una sonrisa , a lo que Godou asintió .

`` Por supuesto Senpai ´´ habló Godou con una sonrisa , entonces Rias le corrigió .

`` No , eso no es todo . Usted tendrá que llamarme a mi `` Buchou ´´ suena como más apropiado en la escuela ´´ le dijó Rias a lo que Godou asintió compresivamente .

`` Entendido Buchou ´´ a lo que Godou respondió con una sonrisa .

...

Pocos días habían pasado desde entonces la explicación de Rias , ahora mismo Godou se encontraba de camino a casa . Había estado ocupado con la entrega de folletos desde ese día que se enteró de que Rias le reencarnó en un demonio y ella era su amo . En silenció soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba lo que Rias le había dicho , sus alas de demonio y sus dos guantes se habían ido para que pudiera continuar con su vida cotidiana , a pesar de que tenía curiosidad por aprender a volar aunque fuera imposible que se les enseñe en la ciudad .

` Voy a tener que tener cuidado con los ángeles caídos de ahora en adelante ´ pensó Godou mientras seguía caminando hacía su casa con sus hermanos recordando los detalles importantes que Rias le había dicho . Entoncés Godou sintió que alguién lo estaba siguiendo , se dio la vuelta para haber si había alguién pero no había nadie , como le dio mala espina decidio ir un poco más deprisa .

{ **SALTA } **una voz masculina habló dentro de la mente de Godou , reacciono antes de preguntarse de quien era esa voz , entonces miró que había una lanza de luz que se dirigía hacía él la esquivó y se estrello contra un pavimento .

` ¿ Pero que ... ? ´ pensó Godou mirando a su alrededor para observar que la persona que había lanzado la lanza de luz aterrizó a unos pocos metros de distancia .

`` Que suerte ´´ dijó Godou para si mismo en voz baja .

**{ Izquierda } **esa misma voz le volvió hablar , entonces Godou se desplazó a la izquierda notó como otra lanza se encontraba en el suelo , justamente donde estaba de pie , Godou se volteo y observo que había un hombre de mediana edad volando hacía su dirección con alas negras extendidas detras de su espalda .

`` ¿ Comó las has podido evitar , pequeño diablo ? ´´ pregunto el ángel caído , Godou adoptando una postura de combate mientras se preguntaba como iba a salir de esta sin morir otra vez .

{ **Si supieras volar no estariamos en este dilema } **la voz habló de nuevo , Godou se encontraba confuso mientras hablaba en voz baja .

`` Me estare volviendo loco ... ´´ dijo Godou para si mismo .

**{ No , no estas loco } **la voz respondió de nuevo , Godou observó que el ángel caído estaba preparando otra lanza de luz , Godou habló en voz baja .

`` Entonces , ¿ tienes alguna idea voz interior ? ´´ dijó Godou .

**{ Prepara tus guantes para realizar una distracción } **dijó la voz , Godou se fijó que el ángel caído le estaba hablabando .

`` Usted pareces ser un `` Demonio exiliado ´´ que se ha vuelto loco ... no te preocupes , pronto te liberare de tu sufrimiento ´´ .

**{ Espera a que lanze su lanza antes de atacar ... y si quieres hablar conmigo es suficiente hablar en pensamientos } **le dijó la voz , Godou tragó saliva y se preparó para empezar esquivar el ataque entrante .

El ángel caído arrojó la lanza a Godou , Godou saltó sobre la lanza de luz llendo a por el ángel caído , entonces convocó a sus dos guantes y le dio un puñetazo , el ángel caído se sorprendió de como el demonió le consiguió dar un golpe . El ángel caído se tomo unos momentos para estabilizar su vuelo antes de mirar a su alrededor para encontrar a Godou , pero solamente se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y maldijo entre dientes mientras se retiraba volando .

...

Godou jadeaba cuando por fin llego a su casa , se estaba quitando los zapatos entonces notó que sus hermanos estaban en la entrada para darle la bienvenida , Godou les sonrió a ambos y ellos le dijeron a Godu `` Bienvenido a casa ´´ .

`` He vuelto , nee-san nii-san ´´ respondió Godou con una sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aliento recordo lo que Rias le había dicho de la magía de ser capaz de regresar y salir cuando el lo necesitara durante las noches , se levantaba y se dirigia a la cocina .

`` ¿ Has comido antes ? ´´ pregunto Rinko , Godou asintió mientras sonreia

`` Yo solamente tenía un poco de sed , además me unido aún club de la academia ´´ respondió Godou con una sonrisa .

`` ¿ Un club de la academia ? ´´ preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa de asombró , ya que Godu acababa de pasar un mes desde que Godou se había transferido a la escuela Kuoh .

`` ¿ De qué es el club ? ´´ preguntó su hermana con una cara de curiosidad .

`` El club de la investigación de lo oculto ´´ respondió Godou con un sonrisa , pero entonces bostezo poniendose la mano delante de su boca .

`` Estoy un poco cansado si no os importa me voy a dormir ´´ dijo Godou con una cara de agotamiento en su rostro .

`` Buenas noches nii-san nee-san ´´ dijo Godou mientras se iba a su habitación .

`` Buenas noches Godou-kun ´´ respondio su hermana .

`` Que descanses Godou ´´ respondio Itachi .

Mientras Godou subía las escaleras decidio que queria hablar con la voz de antes cuando se encontró con ese angel caído por la calle cuando iba de regreso a su casa .

`` Entonces voz interior , ¿ quién eres ? ´´ Godou habló mentalmente a la voz interior con la esperanza de saber quien era .

**{ Yo soy el espíritu dentro de uno de sus poderes ... llamame Hagoromo } . **

` Mi poder ... pero a cuál de los guantes el de la izquierda o el de la derecha , Hagoromo ´ habló Godou en sus pensamientos con Hagoromo .

**{ Sí ... yo soy el espíritu que reside en tu guante derecho , mientras tanto el espíritu que reside en tu guante izquierdo sigue aún dormido aún no eres demasiado fuerte para despertarlo por lo que tendras que hacerte más fuerte } **respondió Hagoromo , entonces Godou se encontraba un poco confundido , pero como se encontraba cansado lo dejarian para otro momento .

` Oh ... Muchas gracias por salvarme antes con ese ángel caído , de lo contrarío tendría otra lanza de luz en mi cuerpo ´ pensó Godou mientras se acostaba en la cama con el parche en una mesa y en su cama ya dormido .

**{ No me gustaría que mi portador fuera morir tan joven sin haber desarrollado un poco mis habilidades ... menos mal que Rias Gremory lo salvó de una muerte segura } .**

**Otro capítulo de Jinchuriki dragon demonio perdon si tarde un poco pero he estado ocupado un poco , asi se me olvidaba . **

**¡ AVISO VER MI OTRA FANFICTION FANS DE NARUTO POR QUE CREO QUE OS GUSTARÍA HIGH SCHOOL DXD YIN YANG ! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todo el mundo aquí vuestro querido Kurama09 con un nuevo capitulo de su querido fanfiction Jinchuriki Dragón Demonio .**

**Espero que todo el mundo que lo lea lo disfrute .**

**Gracias . **

**...**

Godou se dirigia hacia el antiguo edificio de la academia Kuoh , muchos estudiantes seguían quejándose de como fue capáz Godou de unirse al Club de la investigación oculta , Godou les había explicado que Rias le había admitido por la edad unas ideas que tuvo para el club y a Rias le pareció interesante y le pidió que se uniera a su club y por que el aceptó .

**{ Una historia muy buena para un instante que se te a ocurrido }** dijó Hagoromo con un tono de aprobación a lo que Godou sonrió avergonzado .

` Si te digo la verdad es lo primero que se me ocurrió para que me dejarán en paz ´ dijó Godou en sus pensamientos a Hagoromo .

Godou por fin había terminado la entrega de folletos del día anterior y entiende el trabajo duro ahora que lo ha experimentado el mismo . Normalmente el familiar de Rias se encarga del reparto de los folletos disfrazado de ser humano , pero todos en el grupo pasarón por el mismo trabajo en el pasado .

Godou también encontraba sorprendente que Akeno y Koneko le habían pedido que usara sus nombres , aúnque Akeno insistió en que Godou no le llamara `` sempai ´´ y que usara `` san ´´ mientras que en Koneko le dijo que le llamara como él quisiera . Godou se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando observo la reacción de los otros estudiantes que era bastante extrema en cuando ella lo corrigió en frente de todos .

Godou se dirigió al viejo edificio con el que estaba empezando a familiarizarse y se dirigió a la habitación del club que se encontraba en el segundo piso , Godou se detuvo en la puerta como él llamó `` Voy a entrar ´´ .

Al entrar Godou observó que la habitación estaba completamente oscura , las ventanas cubiertas para que la luz no pasasé , los demás ya estaban allí y la única luz en la habitación vinierón de diversas velas que se encontraban en la habitación . Dirigiéndose a los otros , Rias se volvió a mirar a Godou mientras hablaba `` Godou estas aquí ´´ .

Rias se volvió hacia Akeno mientras le daba una orden a ella , Akeno asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba entrando con Godou en el circulo ya que Akeno era la única persona que se encontraba de pie en medio del circulo `` Sí , Buchou , Godou-kun , por favor sientate aquí en el medio del circulo mágico ´´ .

Godou hizo caso a lo que Akeno le había dicho , se preguntaba que pasaría , cuando miró hacia atras la habló Rias con una sonrisa `` Godou , su trabajo de repartir folletos se termina ahora , puedes comenzar tu trabajo como demonio de manera profesional ´´ .

Godou se animó e interesado mientras hablaba `` ¡¿ De verdad ?! , ¿ entonces puedo realizar ya contratos ? ´´ .

`` Sí , es cierto . Aunque , ya que es tu primer contrato con alguién será un deseo pequeño . Yuuto recibió dos contratos de antemano , puesto que es difícil hacer los dos contratos al mismo tiempo , tu te encargaras de uno de los contratos ´´ dijó Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Te lo dejo a ti , Godou-kun ´´ dijó Kiba con una sonrisa de principe azul .

`` Dejamelo a mi , Kiba ´´ respondió Godou con una sonrisa , Godou volvió su atención a Akeno , Godou se preguntaba sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que el circulo magico comenzó a emitir luces azules y blancas , Godou decidio no decir nada para que Akeno no se distrajese .

`` Akeno está insertando un sello tallado en el círculo mágico , Godou ´´ le explicó Rias , Godou asintiendo con la cabeza como Hagoromo decidió decirle una cosa de lo que se diko cuenta .

**{ Este sello nos ayudara con tus poderes }** .

` Justamente lo que Buchou esta explicandome ´ pensó Godou antes de que Rias le dijera .

`` Godou extiende tu palma izquierda hacia aqui ´´ Godou cumplió con lo que Rias le había dicho extendió su mano izquierda en dirección a Rias y observo como Rias comenzaba a escribir algo en la palma de la mano con los dedos . Godou observó que Rias estaba dibujando algo parecido a un circulo en la mano entonces su palma comenzó a brillar , un círculo mágico azul y blanco en la mano .

`` Este sello mágico se utiliza para el transporte y te puede llevar hasta el lugar del cliente al instante , y cuando se termine el contrato volveras a esta sala ´´ le explicó Rias a lo que Godou asintió compresivamente y observó el círculo por unos momentos antes de que Rias le dijera a Akeno .

`` Akeno , ¿ estas listo ? ´´

`` Sí , Buchou ´´ le respondió Akeno saliendo del círculo mágico antes de que Godou esperaba instrucciones de su amo .

`` Godou colocate en el centro del circulo ´´ le dijó Rias a lo que Godou obedeció y observó que el círculo mágico empezó a brillar con una luz azul y sintió el poder que viene desde dentro de su cuerpo .

`` El círculo mágico está respondiendo con el deseo de el cliente , ahora Godou serás transportado al lugar en donde se encuentra el cliente . Ya tienes en el folleto para saber que hacer una vez que has sido transportado, ¿ entendido ? ´´ le dijo Rias mientra que Godou respiraba para calmarse y responder .

`` Sí , dejemelo a mi Buchou ´´ respondió Godou con una sonrisa .

`` Bueno ... suerte Godou con tu primer contrato ´´ le dijó Rias con una sonrisa relajado , a lo que Godou consiguió calmarse aún más . Al notar que el circulo mágico estaba brillando alrededor de él , cerró los ojos mientras esperaba para ser transportado , la luz que cubre su cuerpo cuando Godou estaba por desaparecer .

...

( En el lugar del contrato )

Cuando Godou abrió los ojos y la luz se estaba desvaneciendo , observó que se encontraba en una habitación que parecía ser una habitación bastante femenina , entonces Godou escuchó una voz femenina que dijó `` No eres Yuuto-kun ´´ .

`` Lo siento ... Kiba es bastante popular entre los clientes también . Él representa la categoría de demonios guapos ´´ habló Godou con calma . La adolescente del contrato llevaba un par de grandes gafas circulares y tenia el pelo oscuro hasta los hombros , con un par de coletas .

`` Me hubiera gustado un demonio de la categoría guapo cuando usé el folleto ... ´´ dijó la chica con un tono un poco decepcionado , Godou estaba rascandose la parte posterior de su cuello mientras le decía a la chica .

`` Lo siento , este es mi primer contrato así , ¿ hay algo que pueda hacer en lugar de Kiba ? ´´ La chica se tomó un momento para pensarlo , valorando la apariencia de Godou como ella hizo un mohín antes de hablar `` Supongo que es ... ´´

Se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación observando que había una ropa que le parecía familiar de una serie entonces reconoció la ropa y habló `` ¿ Esa ropa es el uniforme de Orimura Ichika de Infinite Stratos ? ´´

Ella asintiócon la cabeza mientras ella se sonrojó ligeramente , hablando avergonzado `` Sí ... yo quería que Yuuto-kun se lo pusiese , pero ... tu con tu color de pelo te pareces un poco a Orimura-kun , salvo por ese parche negro en tu ojo derecho ´´ .

Godou comprobó el folleto que le dio Rias , el deseo insertado en él antes de que sonriera y cumplir con el deseo de la chica y decidío presentarse `` Hare su deseo realidad ... Yo soy Godou ´´ .

Ella se sonrojó más como Godou aceptó la suspensión de ropa de ella , la adolescente salir de la habitación para que Godou se pudiera cambiar recordando que en un capitulo de Infinite Stratos a el personaje le tocó disfrazarse de mayodormo .

**{ Algunas personas tienen deseos autenticamente raros , no lo crees } **habló Hagoromo como puso ojos que coincidian completamente .

` Bueno es solamente un deseo pequeño y sin importancia todo el mundo tiene sus gustos ´ contestó Godou con una sonrisa en su cara .

...

( En sala del club )

Godou suspiró de alivió una vez que había terminado el contrato de su cliente y salia del círculo mágico , Godou había tenido que hacer cosplay vestido de mayordomo y actuar como Orimura Ichika , se acordaba porque lo veía de pequeño , tenía un mueca en su cara debido a él espectáculo que había hecho .

**{ Definitivamente creo que esa chica tenía un deseo raro, ¿ donde esta lo emocionante en ver a alguién disfrazado de otra persona y actuar como tal } **habló Hagoromo con un tono de duda .

` Que más da por lo menos tengo un contrato hecho , además todo mundo tiene unos gustos y nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a nadie por lo que es o por como actuá ´ le dijó Godou en sus pensamientos

**{ Puede que tengas razón no hay que juzgar a nadie por su forma de actuar o por sus gustos , muy buena frase la verdad } **habló Hagoromo con un tono de verdad en él .

Godou sonrió al ver que uno de sus dos espíritus , al menos el que esta despierto coincide con él , Godou notó que Yuuto ibá en dirección hacía él .

`` ¿ Comó te fue , Godou-kun ? ´´ pregunto Yuuto con su típica sonrisa de principe azul .

`` Ha ido bien ... he tenido que hacer cosplay y actuar como mayordomo ´´ respondió Godou mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas sintiendose un poco agotado por todas las cosas que ha tenido que hacer .

`` Esos contratos son mis contratos son muy típicos conmigo cuando me llaman ´´ dijo Yuuto como si fuera normal .

`` Es lo tiene ser un principe azul como tu Kiba ´´ dijo Godou con un tono de broma , a lo que Kiba soltó una risita , entonces escucho una voz .

`` Ah , Godou ¿ que tal tu primer contrato ? ´´ le pregunto Rias que estaba sentada en la mesa principal del club .

`` Muy bien ´´ respondió Godou con una sonrisa .

`` Me alegro os podeis ir a casa ´´ respondió Rias .

...

Godou bostezó mientras se dirigía a la escuela al día siguiente , Godou se acostumbro al hecho de que era el más debil de el grupo ya que no ha entrado en combate todavía a pesar de su hermano le había enseñado a defenderse desde pequeño . Hagoromo le había aconsejado que esperase un poco para entrar en combate que aprenda a controlar sus Sacred Gears y se adapte a ellos .

`` Buenos dias , Godou-kun ´´ habló Kiba mientras ambos se encontraban ambos en camino a la escuela .

`` ¿ Todo va bien ... ? ´´ pregunto Kiba , a lo que Godou asintió con la cabeza mientras respondiá .

`` Sí , solamente recordaba un consejo de Hagoromo ayer solamente eso ´´ respondió Godou con un cara de cansanció .

`` ¿ Hagoromo ? ´´ preguntó Kiba confundido a lo que Godou le empezó a explicar que Hagoromo era el espíritu que se encontraba en su brazo derecho que le había salvado de un ángel caído .

`` Interesante ... ´´ habló Kiba con un tono de curiosidad, entonces ambos estudiantes llegarón a la academía Kuoh , ambos escucharon chillidos provenientes de un gran grupo de chicas que estaban enojadas al encontrar a Godou estando cerca del principe azul de la academía Kuoh y los chicos lo habían catalogado de traidor .

La pareja se encontraba en las puertas de la escuela , Kiba rápidamente se encontró rodeado por las chicas que lo interrogaban de porque estaba cerca de Godou , el adolescente decidió irse con cautela pero fue sorprendido por un grupo chicos liderados por sus amigos de la escuela que se encontraban bastante mosqueados .

`` ¿ Vas a alguna parte Godou ? ´´ pregunto Endo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y una vena en su frente , a lo que Godou se le puso la cara un poco palida .

`` No nada tan solo es que llegaba tarde a clase solamente era eso ... jejejejejeje ´´ dijo Godou con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza y cuando tuvo la ocasión fue corriendo a clase , entonces el grupo de chicos decidió seguirlo .

...

( En el club de ocultismo )

Después de la clase decidió ir al antiguo edifició de la academía para hablar con Rias sobre Hagoromo , lo que levanto la curiosidad de Rias .

`` Así que dentro de tu guante derecho se encuentra ese espíritu llamado Hagoromo ´´ preguntó Rias a lo que Godou asintió .

**{ No deberías haberme rebelado aún mi presencía a Rias Gremory , no hasta que pudieras controlar mi poder al emplear tus dos Sacred Gears , pero ahora que se lo has dicho no se puede hacer nada supongo } **habló Hagoromo en los pensamientos de Godou .

` No es que tenga que ocultarle secretos a Buchou y acerca de ... ¿ cómo sabes el nombre de Buchou ? ' habló Godou en sus pensamientos con Hagoromo , hasta que Rias le volvió hablar .

`` ¿ Te dijo como se llama tu Sacred Gear de tu brazo derecho ? ´´ preguntó Rias , a lo que Godou con la cabeza .

`` Nó , aún no me lo ha dicho , pero me dijo que si quería que mis Sacred Gears despertasen por completo era necesarío que me hiciera más fuerte ahora se encuentran como más o menos selladas ´´ le explicó Godou a Rias lo levantó más la curiosidad a Rias .

`` ¿ Se encuentran sellados ? ´´ se preguntó a si misma Rias , hasta que Hagoromo habló con Godou mediante sus pensamientos .

**{ Ella es la hija de una familia de demonios de clase alta en el inframundo ... mucha en el gente en el inframundo se refieren a ella como `` hime ´´ aunque tu no tines que preocuparte por eso } **le explicó Hagoromo haciendo que Godou hiciera un ``oh ´´ silencioso como entendia la información que le daba Hagoromo .

` Eso tiene más sentido entonces ´ le dijó Godou en su mente a Hagoromo , entonces Rias decidió preguntarle una cosa .

`` ¿ Hagoromo sabe algo respecto sobre tu guante de tu brazo izquierdo ? ´´ preguntó Rias .

**{ No aún no se nada respecto al espíritu del guante izquierdo aún seguirá dormido } **habló Hagoromo en la mente de Godou entonces decidió decirle a Rias lo que le había dicho Hagoromo .

`` No , dice que el espíritu de el guante izquierdo aún se encuentra dormido ´´ respondió Godou a Rias para poder aclararle la duda .

`` Ya veo , esta bien Godou puedes irte a casa , intentaré averiguar lo que pueda sobre tus dos Sacred Gears ´´ le respondió Rias .

...

Godou se encontraba caminando en direción a su casa , entonces sus orejas captarón un ruido sordo y un grito de una voz femenina `` ¡ Hawaa ! ´´ .

Godou se dio la vuelta para encontrar a una hermana que se encontraba en el suelo con sus brazos , sin embargo tenía las caderas y su trasero expuesto y se observaban que tenía unas bragas blancas .

` Buena vista ... no , espera , no de nuevo , tengo que entrenar mi mente para la proxima vez ´ pensó Godou en su cabeza , entonces decidió ir a ayudar a la chica .

`` Umm ... ¿ estas bien ? ´´ pregunto Godou ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a la hermana a levantarse mientras ella gemia .

`` Awww . ¿ Por qué sigo tropezando con ... ? lo siento , muchas gracias ´´ respondió la hermana , Godou la ayudó a levantarse con facilidad , entonces el viento sopló con fuerza lo que hizo que el velo fuese retirado de la cabeza de la hermana rebelando su largo cabello rubio, Godou le soltó la mano una vez que ella estaba se encontrase de pie para poder coger el velo antes de que se fuera más lejos .

`` No te preocupes ... ¿ Estas bien ? ´´ preguntó Godou .

`` Sí ... ´´ respondió la hermana con un sonrisa mientras aceptaba el velo y se ponía de nuevo en su cabeza , entonces Godou notó que la hermana llevaba una maleta .

`` ¿ Esta viajando alrededor , hermana ? ´´ preguntó Godou con un tono de curiosidad , la hermana sacudió la cabeza mientras ella respondió inclinando la cabeza .

`` No , no es eso . He sido desginada a la iglesia en esta ciudad . Usted debe ser un residente de esta ciudad . Es un placer conocerte ´´ .

`` Igualmente ´´ respondió Godou con una sonrisa , entonces la hermana puso sus manos delante de su pecho y mirando tristemente hacía los alrededores .

`` Yo estaba preocupada desde que llegué aquí , umm no puedo hablar bien japonés ... yo estaba perdida y otra gente no podía entender lo que les estaba diciendo... ´´ le explicó la hermana a Godou .

` Si no recuerdo mal Buchou me dijo de una capacidad de los demonios de poder entender facilmente los lenguajes , ¿ cómo se llamaba ? ´ pensó Godou intentando recordar esa capacidad linguística que le había explicado Rias .

**{ Esa capacidad se llamaba **_**Language**_** } **le recordó Hagoromo en su mente .

` Gracias Hagoromo ´ le dijó Godou en su mente , entonces recordó una iglesia .

`` Creo que sé donde está la iglesia que esta buscandó ´´ habló Godou con una sonrisa , entonces a la hermana se le iluminó la cara .

`` ¡ De verdad ! ¡ Gracias ! ¡ Todo esto es gracias a Dios ! ´´ dijo la hermana con un tono de alegría .

**{ No deberías estar ayundandola a la hermana ... } **habló Hagoromo con un tonó de seriedad .

` ¿ Por qué no ? . Solamente necesita un poco de ayuda para encontrar la iglesia ´ le dijó Godou en sus pensamientos a Hagoromo .

**{ No me culpes después si te metes en problemas con Rias Gremory } **le dijó Hagoromo con un tono de advertencía .

` No te preocupes ... ´ le dijó Godou en sus pensamientos , entonces escuchó algo que rompió sus pensamientos .

`` ¡ Uwaaaaaaah ! ´´ se volvió para ver a un niño llorando mientras su madre le preguntó .

`` ¿ Estas bien Yosh-kun ? ´´ Godou se volvió con atención de como la hermana se dirigia al chico que se había hecho la herida , la hermana estaba acariciando la cabeza para calmarlo .

`` ¿ Estas bien ? . Los niños no deben llorar por una lesión de menor importancía como esta ´´ la hermana puso la palma de la mano donde el muchacho se había herido , al momento siguiente , apareció una luz verde alrededor de sus manos lo que asombro a Godou .

` ¿ Curación mágica ? ´ dijó Godou en sus pensamientos al mirar sanar la herida del niño .

**{ No , es un Sacred Gear } **le dijo Hagoromo en sus pensamientos a Godou .

` Increíble ´ pensó Godou al notar que la madre del niño tenía una cara de asombro .

`` Ya esta , la herida ha cicatrizado . El dolor debe haber desaparecido ´´ dijó la hermana palmeando la cabeza del muchacho y luego dirigió a donde estaba Godou .

`` Lo siento , pero tenía que hacerlo ´´ le dijó la hermana a Godou , pero Godou no se preocupó .

`` No te preocupes ´´ le dijó Godou con una sonrisa , la madre seguía con una cara de asombró hasta que negó con la cabeza y luegó agarró la mano del chico para irse a casa , luego el niño se volvió para decir `` gracias , hermana ´´ .

``El niño ha dicho gracias hermana ´´ le dijó Godou a lo que la rubia dio una sonria de felicidad , entonces Godou decidió preguntarle .

`` ¿ Ese poder ... ? ´´ .

`` Sí , es el poder de curar. Es un poder especial que Dios me dio ´´ respondió la hermana con un tono de tristeza en el , Godou sabía que eso era un Sacred Gear pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto por no poder usar sus dos Sacred Gears adecuadamente .

**{ Aprenderás ha usarlos con el tiempo , no dejes que eso te moleste } **le dijó Godou con un tono de tranquilizante a lo que Godou concordo con él , los dos adolescentes continuarón hasta llegar a la iglesía , sin embargo Godou no avanzó más .

`` ¡ Sí , este es lugar ! ¡ Gracias a Dios ! ´´ dijó la hermana y soltando un suspiró de alivió , Godou logró ocultar su mueca de dolor .

`` Yo mejor me voy de regreso a casa ´´ dijo Godou .

`` Por favor espere ´´ le dijó la hermana a Godou después de unos pasos se detuvo en seco .

`` Me gustaría hacer un poco de té ´´ le dijo la hermana para agradecerle la ayuda .

`` Lo siento pero tengo un poco de prisa , así que me tengo que ir ´´ respondió Godou con una sonrisa .

`` Pero eso es ... ´´ dijó la hermana con un tonó preocupado .

`` Pero te prometo que si nos vemos otra vez aceptare esa taza de té , yo soy Namikaze Godou , pero llamame Godou , ¿ como te llamas ? ´´ dijó Godou con una sonrisa .

`` Mi nombre es Asia Argento , llamamé Asia ´´ le dijó Asia con una sonrisa en su cara .

`` Bien , entonces hasta la proxima Asia ´´ dijó Godou con una sonrisa en la cara .

`` ¡ Si , Godou-san ! ¡ Definitivamente nos volveremos a ver ! respondió Asia con una sonrisa y dirigiendosé en dirección a la iglesía y Godou se dirigió a su casa .

**{ Realmente vas a aceptar el té de esa hermana si os encontraís otra vez } **le habló Hagoromo en sus pensamientos .

` Por supuesto yo siempre cumpló mis promesas con quien sea ´ le dijó Godou en sus pensmientos a Hagoromo .

...

( En la habitación del club )

`` No vuelvas a acercarte a la iglesia de nuevo ´´ le dijo Rias reprendiendole a Godou en la sala del club , la expresión de Rias era más seria que de costumbre mientras continuaba .

`` Para nosotros los demonios , la iglesia es territorio enemigo , simplemente entrando en él puede causar una lucha entre los demonios y Dios . Ya que era un acto de bondad mediante la adopción de la monja , por suerte no ye hicieron daño . Pero los angeles siempre estan al acecho y en la situación en la que te encontrabas no seria de extrañar que unos de ellos te golpeasen con una lanza de luz ´´ el rostro de Godou se volvio palido , el esperaba que iba a estar bien teniendo en cuenta que estaba ayudando a Asia encontrar el lugar , pero por acercarse lo atacarían por tan solo acercarse a una iglesia , se estremecio en tan solo pensarlo , mientras tanto Ria continuo .

`` No se involucre con la gente de la iglesia , sobre todo los Exorcistas . Son nuestros mayor enemigo , elos facilmente nos podrían eliminar porque sus habilidades son apoyadas por la oración de Dios , más aún si se trata de un exorcista con un Sacred Gear , es exactamente igual que estar en frente la muerte , Godou ´´ ella lo miraba seriamente a su ojo izquierdo , ya que el derecho se encontraba tapado por el parche , Godou asintio mientras le respondia .

`` En - Entendido ´´ .

`` Se podría evitar la muerte como un ser humano al ser resucitado como un demonio , pero los demonios que son exorcizados estan acabados completamente , se convierten en nada . ¿ Sabes lo grave que es eso ? ´´ le dijo Rias , lo que hizo que Godou se asombrara y se confundiera .

`` Lo siento , quiza me pase un poco . De todas formas , ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante ´´ le dijo Rias con un tono más calmado .

`` Muy bien ´´ respondió Godou con un movimiento de cabeza , entonces una voz de detras de él salió .

`` Ara ara , ¿ ha terminado de salmonearle , Buchou ? ´´ preguntó Akeno con su tipica sonrisa .

`` ¿ Que sucede Akeno ? ´´ preguntó Rias a lo que Akeno asintió con la cabeza .

`` Hemos recibido un pedidode caza del duque Arco ´´ .

...

( En la calle )

El grupo se dirigió al edifició abandonado que se encontraba en la parte exterior de la ciudad , habían venido para hacer frente a un demonio exiliado que estaba atrayendo a seres humanos para poder alimentarse de ellos .

**{ Ya que no tienes mucha experiencia en combate observa y escucha } **le dijo Hagoromo en su mente .

` Otra vez en el banquillo , me gustaria de ser capaz de ayuda a Buchou ´ dijó Godou en sus pensamientos a Hagoromo .

**{ No tengas prisa yo te enseñare a sur mis poderes para que puedas luchar } **le dijo Hagoromo en su cabeza , mientras que Godou seguía a los otros a traves de la hierba alta en dirección a el edificio abandonado , le asombró a Godou el hecho de que los demonios tenian visión nocturna .

`` Huele a sangre ... ´´ habló Koneko , Godou inhaló para a ver si podia oler algo pero fue en vano no pudo oler nada aunque su ojo izquierdo se abrió ante la sensación de una fuerte presencia enemiga con unas grandes ganas de matar .

Rias se situó delante de todo el grupo , con una mirada de confianzacon las manos en sus caderas , el ojo de Godou se encontraba mirando al cuerpo de Rias antes de sonrojarse y agitar la cabeza para concentrarse hasta que Rias le hablaba `` Godou , esta es una gran oportunidad de poder experimentar la sensación de luchar ´´ .

`` ¿ De verdad ? , no estoy seguro de que yo fuese de mucha utilidad ´´ dijo Godou con un tono un poco deprimido .

`` Si , tienes que hacerte más fuerte por el momento no eres muy util ´´ le dijó Rias mirandole directamente a los ojos , bueno al ojo izquierdo , el ojo de Godou parpadeo de tristeza y cayo su cabeza un poco depremido .

`` Tienes que observar como es una batalla de demonios , por el momento solamente concentrate en observar como luchamos al mismo tiempo te explicaré los rasgos que tienen los siervos ´´ le dijo Rias con un tono de liderazgo .

`` ¿ Rasgos ? ´´ preguntó Godou a lo que Rias asintió con una sonrisa .

`` Los demonios que se convierten en un maestro nos permite entregar unos rasgos a los que se conviertan en sus siervos , si problamente es hora de que te explique la historia de los demonios ´´ le dijo Rias .

A partir de entonces comenzó a explicar la situación actual de los demonios a su nuevo sirviente `` Hubo una guerra en tres grupos entre los demonios , los angeles caídos y Dios y los angeles . Los tres grupos tenían un gran ejercito y lucharon durante mucho tiempo , como resultado , los tres grupos perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas y la guerra termino hace ya varios cientos de años sin ningún bando ganador ´´ .

Yuuto continuó desde la explicación de Rias `` Los demonios no fueron una excepción , los grandes demonios con una nobleza que mandó a unos 20 o 30 soldados perdieron a la mayoria de sus subordinados , debido a la guerra , perdieron tantos que ni siquiera pudierón formar nuevos ejercitos ´´ .

Akeno decidio continuar desde donde lo dejó Kiba `` He oído que la mayoria de los demonios puros murieron ene sa guerra , sin embargo después de la guerra todavía hubo problemas entre los demonios , los angeles caidos y Dios . Incluso cuando también murieron muchos angeles caidos y en el lado de Dios perdieron muchas tropas , todavia estamos en una posición en la que no podemos bajar la guardia o de lo contrario estaremos en problemas ´´ .

Entonces Rias habló de nuevo `` Entonces , los demonios decidieron utilizar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados . Y ese sistema se llamaron `` Evil Piece ´´ ´´ .

`` ¿ Evil Piece ? ´´ preguntó Godou confundido viendo como las cosas se complicaban de aquí en adelante en como se centro para entender todo .

`` Los demonios con nobleza deciden utilizar las características del juego humano el ajedrez en sus demonios sirvientes , es sarcasmo ya que la mayoria de los siervos son demonios que fueron reencarnados desde que eran seres humanos . Desde entonces , el ajedrez se convitió en un juego popular en el mundo de los demonios . Dejando eso a un lado , los demonios que son maestros son un `` rey ´´ , en nuestro caso que soy yo , desde ahi se crearon 15 rasgos especiales que consisten en Reina , Torre , Alfil , Caballero y Peon , desde no pudieron hacer un ejercito decidieron tener un pequeño número de demonios y les dan un enorme poder , este sistema se hizo en los últimos pocos cientos de años y esto se convirtió inesperadamente popular entre los demonios con una nobleza ´´ le dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Popular ? ¿ Se refiere a las reglas de ajedrez ? ´´ pregunto Godou , a lo que Rias asintió con la cabeza y continuó explicandole .

`` Ellos comenzaron a competir entre sí , por ejemplo como `` mi caballero es más fuerte ´´ `` o no mi torre es más fuerte ´´ Como resultado los demonios de clase alta empezarón a jugar un juego como el de ajedrez contra sí utilizando a sus sirvientes , nosotros los llamamos `` Rating Game ´´ de todos modos este juego se hizo muy popular entre los demonios , incluso hay torneos . La fuerza de sus `` piezas ´´ y también lo fuerte que sean sus siervos afecta la posicion social de los demonios y su nobleza ´´ .

` ¿ Así que si soy fuerte un siervo fuerte en un Rating Game significará que soy un esplendido demonio ? ´ pensó Godou en su mente .

**{ Sí ... también representarás el orgullo de Rias Gremory con la forma en la que luches } **le dijó Hagoromo antes de que Rias continuará .

`` Yo todavía no soy un diablo maduró , así que no puedo participar en un Rating Game , incluso si pudiera , hay cosas que tengo que hacer o de lo contrarío no podre jugar , basicamente tu y mis siervos de aquí no van ha participar en un juego por un tiempo ´´ .

`` ¿ Eso signifíca que nadie ha jugado en un partido oficial , no ? ´´ preguntó Godou con un tono de curiosidad .

`` Sí ´´ respondió Kiba con una sonrisa , al mismo tiempo Godou se preguntaba que pieza de ajedrez había consumido él .

`` ¿ Buchou ? ¿ Qué pieza de ajedrez soy , mis funciones y mis características ? ´´ preguntó Godou a Rias .

`` Ah , Godou , tu eres ... ´´ Rias iba a contestarle antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera a Godou por la espalda y notar una intención de matar intensa .

`` Puedo oler algo repugnante , pero también puedo oler algo delicioso . ¿ es dulce ? ¿ o es amargo ? ´´ habló una voz que suena como si estuviera debajo de la tierra , a Godou le dio una sensación de miedo .

`` Demonio exiliado Vizor , hemos venido aqui para eliminarte ´´ Rias declaró ante la voz , haciendo eco alrededor de la habitación .

`` Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwakwakwa ... ´´ .

Desde las sombras , una figura apareció rebelando una mujer en topless , pero con pasos pesados como la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedó a la vista , que muestra un cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca . En cada mano tenía una gran lanza y su parte inferior tenía cuatró piernas gordas con garras afiladas y una cola de serpiente que se movia por si misma .

**{ Un poco grande , ¿ no crees ? } **habló Hagoromo haciendo que Godou tragé saliva y habló de nuevo con Hagoromo .

` Un poco grande si mide por los menos cinco metros de altura y además porque esta desnuda ´ pensó Godou con un poco de rubor en su cara .

`` Dejando de lado de su maestro y arrasa todo a su gusto , sun duda merece la muerte . En el nombre de el clan Gremory , con gusto te eliminaré ´´ Rias declaró seriamente antes de que el diablo exiliado hablará .

`` ¡ Si que eres atrevida muchacha ! ¡ Voy a rasgar su cuerpo y colorearlo del mismo color que su peló ! ´´ le dijó el demonio exiliado .

`` Vaizor hay que hablar de una manera más elegante ya que es una mujer ¡ Yuuto ! ´´ dijó Rias .

`` ¡ Si ! ´´ respondió Godou antes de esprintar por delante tan prontó como Rias le ordenó , Godou se sorprendió por lo rápido que se movía y no pudo seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos .

`` Godou voy a continuar con la explicación de antes ´´ le dijó Rias , Godou recordo de lo que ella hablaba de las Evil Pieces .

`` La posición de Yuuto es `` Knight ´´ , su rasgo es la velocidad . Los que se convierten en un caballero son más rapidos que antes ´´ Godou vio como Kiba desapareció con una gran velocidad en lo que Vaizor trataba de golpearlo con sus lanzas .

`` Y la última arma de Yuuto son las espadas ´´ le dijó Rias mientras como Kiba se detuvo y de repente él estaba sosteniendo una espada europea . La sacó de su vaina y la espada desnuda reflejaba la luz de la luna y desapareció de nuevo , lo siguiente que escucho Godou era un gritó proveniente de él demonio exiliado .

`` ¡ Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ´´ Godou se asombró al ve los dos brazos del demonio siendo cortados , la sangre salía de las heridas producidas por Kiba .

`` Este es el poder de Yuuto , la velocidad que no se puede seguir con los ojos , y la habilidad con la espada , combinando esos dos rasgos , le convierte en más rapido de los Caballeros ´´ dijo Rias explicando a Kiba .

El ojo de Godou observó una sombra en donde se encontrabá las piernas del demonío exiliado , entonces Godou se dio cuenta de que esa sombra era Koneko .

`` La siguiente es Koneko , ella es una Torre . El rasgo más común de las torres es - ´´ explicó Rias pero fue cortada de como el monstruo trató de acabar con Koneko peró no cayo al suelo .

`` El rasgo de una Torre es fuerza simple , absoluta y también una defensa alta . Es imposible que un demonio de ese nivel pueda dañar a Koneko . No te preocupes por Koneko ´´ le dijó Rias mientras explicaba las características de las Torres .

`` Vuela ... ´´ dijó Koneko antes de mandar por los aires al demonio exiliado con un puñetazo en el estomago haciendole retroceder .

`` Nunca haré enojar a Koneko-chan ´´ dijó Godou con un tono de palidez .

`` Por último Akeno ´´ habló Rias , Akeno estaba riendo mientras caminaba en dirección al demonio exiliado .

`` Akeno es la Reina , es la persona más fuerte después de mi . Ella es la incomparable reina que tiene todos los rasgos del Peón , la Torre , el Alfil y el Caballo ´´ dijo Rias explicando las características de la Reina .

`` ¡ Guguuuuuuuuuuuu ... ! ´´ gimió Vaizor mientras miraba a Akeno , que tenía una risa sin miedo después de ver la mirada de su oponente .

`` Ara ara , parece como si todavia te quedara algo de energía en ti . Entonces ¿ que tal esto ? ´´ dijo Akeno mientras levantaba las manos hacia el cielo , y producia chispas en el aire antes de que un rayo cayera hacia abajo sobre él monstruo que gritó .

`` ¡ Gagagagagagaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ su cuerpo fue quemado y saliendo humo de su cuerpo por el ataque de Akeno .

`` Ara ara , parece como si todavía tuvieras energía , parece que puedo disfrutar más ´´ dijó Akeno sonriendo como si disfrutará .

`` ¡ Gwaaaaaaaah ! ´´ gritó el monstruo , mientras que la cara de Akeno le envio otro rayo la expresión que tenía en su cara era de placer , a lo que Godou se estremecio .

`` Akeno sobresale en el uso de los ataques hechos con poderes mágicos . Ella puede utilizar elementos naturales como relampagos , hielo , y fuego , etc . Pero sobre todo sobresale , ella es un sádico final ´´ dijó Rias como si fuera normal , Godou se confundio .

**{ Un sadico es alguien que disfruta infligiendo dolor a alguién } **le respondió Hagoromo a Godou lo que hizo tragar saliva .

`` Por lo general , ella es muy amable . Pero una vez que comienza la batalla , ella no se detendrá hasta que se calmé ´´ dijó Rias con mucha tranquilidad .

`` Akeno-san da miedo ... ´´ habló Godou nervioso y preocupado .

`` No tienes que tener miedo , Godou . Akeno es muy amable con los compañeros , así que no es un problema, incluso dijo que eras lindo . La proxima vez seras mimado por ella , te abrazará amablemente ´´ le dijo Rias lo que sorprendió a Godou .

`` Fufufufufufufufu ¿ como se siente mi rayo ? , todavía no puedes morir . El que te rematará sera nuestro maestro ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Godou se estremeció ante los ataques electricos de Akeno que paró hasta calmarse . Rias confirmo y asintió con la cabeza antes de acercarse al monstruo que ya había perdido su voluntad de lucha , poniendo su mano hacia el mostruo que le pedía `` ¿ Unas últimas palabras ? ´´

`` Matamé ´´ dijo el monstruo .

`` Desaparece ´´ dijo Rias mientras le lanzaba una bola magica negra gigantesca salio disparada de su palma . El ataque mágico de Rias era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir todo el cuerpo de el monstruo que pronto desapareció para revelar nada , no quedaba un rastro del cuerpo de el demonio exiliado , Godou tragó nerviosamente saliva , Rias confirmo que el demonio exiliado había desaparecido por completó .

`` Se acabó , buen trabajo a todos ´´ todo el mundo se relajo a la forma en que generalmente actuaban en ese momento , a excepción de Godou que aún estaba sorprendido por lo que presenciado antes de recordar que Rias no había mencionado nada acerca de la pieza que había consumido .

`` Buchou , todavía hay una cosa que no me has dicho ´´ dijó Godou a Rias sonriendo mientras miraba a él .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Cuál es la pieza de ajedrez que había consumido ? ´´ preguntó Godou a la belleza de pelo carmesi y dijo con claridad .

`` Godou , tu eres un peón ´´ le dijó Rias , a lo que Godou se sintió un poco depre .

**{ En el juego , el Peón puede promoverse en una de las otras piezas a excepción del rey por lo que es considerado una pieza importante }** le dijo Hagoromo en la mente de Godou , a lo que Godou pensó que un peón no era una pieza nada mala .

**HE AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO .**

**Perdon la tardanza que estado un poco ocupado .**


End file.
